


Standards

by poorguysheadcanon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David is not great at feelings, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death, Patrick is the sweetest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorguysheadcanon/pseuds/poorguysheadcanon
Summary: David's a little later than usual to the store and Patrick begins to worry.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Standards

**Author's Note:**

> so basically, schitts creek is my favorite show of all time and i really felt the need to write for david and patrick!!! i absolutely adore them and i hope i got their voices right!! please feel free to message me on tumblr ( @poorguysheadcanon ) and chat about the show with me!!

Patrick glanced at his watch for what felt like the millionth time that day. 11:42. It was almost lunch time and there was still no sign of David. He knew David being an hour or so late was typical. His fiancé had a very extensive skin care routine that he had never broken, but he was never two hours late. Something was off. He decided to wait until 12:00 and use his lunch break to check on David. Those 18 minutes felt like a lifetime but eventually, they came to an end. He flipped the closed sign, got his things together, and locked the store. As he drove back to his apartment, he hoped and prayed that this was all about that zit David had found last night. The nervous feeling in his stomach persuaded him otherwise. Once he arrived he parked his car, took a deep breath, and walked inside after fiddling with his key a few moments more than usual because of nerves. When he opened the door, his heart sank. There David was, his beautiful fiancé, still curled up in bed, eyes red,face was puffy, hair untouched. He looked as if he had been crying for hours which David was desperately trying to wipe away any evidence of. Patricks fears were confirmed. Something was definitely wrong.

“Shit, Patrick I meant to text you I-”

“Don’t even think about apologizing right now, honey”

Patrick quickly dropped his things and made his way to the bed, sitting down carefully next to the love of his life, who he’d do anything to get him to feel better. He gently took David’s hands and pressed a kiss to each knuckle. His mind was going wild. This morning, everything was fine. Sure, David was a bit grumpy when he first woke up, but by the time Patrick had left David was smiling and giving him sleepy kisses. He couldn't think of anything that happened this morning that could have made David this upset.

“How can I help, David? What can I do? Why are you crying?”

“I'm fine, Patrick. I’m absolutely not crying. I don’t need anything.”

Patrick stared at him in silence, a knowing look on his face.

“Again, I’m fine. I just decided to sleep in a little. Alexis has been pushing that self-care shit and I-”

Patrick simply raised an eyebrow, his expression getting slightly stern before he saw David wiping another tear.

“Baby, please, let me help you. What can I do?”

“Hold me.”

He didn’t need to hear that twice. The second the words left David’s lips, Patrick’s arms were wrapped securely around him. Little words of love and comfort were whispered into David’s ear and soft kisses were pressed to his hair. After a while of staying in Patrick’s arms, David glanced up at him. 

“It’s her birthday today... I.. I didn’t realize until I saw the date after you left”

“Oh god is it your mom’s birthday? Baby, you know she won’t mind, and it’s only noon, we can-”

“No, not hers-”

“Alexis? Wasn’t it just her half birthday? She had us all celebrate, I made her half of a cake-”

“No, not hers either. You, uh, you didn’t get to know this person. It’s Adelina’s birthday”

Oh. Now this made much more sense. David hadn't told him much about Adelina but god, he was so thankful she had been in his fiancé’s life. The bits and pieces he had gotten over the years made it very clear that Adelina had very much raised the man that Patrick loved. Both David and Alexis are the people they are today because of her kind heart and her motherly care. Patrick wishes more than anything that he had gotten to meet her. She had passed about a year before the Rose’s financial situation that led them to Schitt’s Creek. Birthdays and other anniversaries were very hard on the Rose siblings, especially David. 

“Do you wanna talk about her?” Patrick asked with uncertainty, testing the waters. “Or we can just lay here, I can get you food, you can cry, whatever you want to do, David.” He said and ran his fingers through David’s hair for a moment. “I love you.” He added

David seemed to consider this for a while, keeping his head on Patrick’s chest. Suddenly he looked up, anxiety flooding his eyes.

“The store. We can’t- I need to get my shit together, we can’t just stay closed.” He stumbled on his words, remembering how upset Patrick had been that they had closed the store to do a tree ropes course with Ted and Alexis.

“I think we can survive one day, honey. Plus, I made some really good sales this morning. Half the town was in, we don’t even need to think about going there for the rest of the day, alright?”

David takes a moment, but he nods after he sees how certain Patrick had looked in those words. He let himself lay his head back on his fiance's chest, taking a few calming breaths. 

“You really don’t mind?” He asked, just to be sure. He felt his body relax when Patrick nodded and placed a kiss on his forehead.

After a long period of comfortable silence, David looked up at Patrick yet again. He took a shaky breath and slowly asked “Can we- uh- can we go out to dinner later? Adelina, Alexis, and I would always go out for her birthday. I understand if you-”

“Of course we can, David. We can find somewhere special, somewhere you think she would have liked. We can invite Alexis too, I’m sure she’s hurting today as well”

David felt tears come to his eyes again, but this time, they were different. He couldn't believe he had found someone like this, who loved him this way. Someone who understood him and even his sister in such a deep way. Someone who cared. Patrick had answered that question like it was the easiest thing in the world and David’s heart just overflowed.

“She would have really liked you, you know. She always got on my case for dating shitty people. I don’t think she ever thought I’d find someone that treated me this well”

“Well, I hope to live up to her standards”

“You have, and I have a feeling you always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to via aka @browniemixinawaffleiron on tumblr for all of your help with this!! i love and appreciate you so much!!


End file.
